Naruto: Konoha's King
by Uchiha-Fiction
Summary: Naruto neglected for most of his childhood, now he finds a friend and power, but not just any power but the power of a king. Minato&Kushina Alive!
1. Phase 1: The Mysterious Girl

**Naruto: Konoha's King**

**This is another fanfic I come up with, I get this idea after reading Guilty Cloud by xbaumann. Also if anyone have any suggestions please tell me, ok? Oh, one more thing, I don't own Naruto or Guilty Crown, if I did then I will let Inori live and happily marry Shu**

* * *

Phase 1: The Mysterious Girl

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! Look! I did it!" A 7 year old red haired girl yelled as she shows two people a floating orb of water just above her palm. This girl is Hitomi Namikaze, daughter of both Konoha's Yellow Flash and Red Death

"Good job, I'm so proud of you" said a woman who looked just like Hitomi except she's older. This woman is Kushina Namikaze, formerly known as Kushina Uzumaki, she is Konoha's Red Death

"Good job Hitomi, you'll be a strong Kunoichi just like your mother in no time" said a man with blonde hair. This is Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash and beloved Fourth Hokage

Right now both Minato and Kushina are training Hitomi so that she would be able to contain the Kyubi's chakra when the time comes. Yes, you read right, Hitomi is the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune. 7 years ago, the Kyubi attacked Konoha and killed many Shinobi in the process, the Third Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the Kyubi in a newborn, that newborn was Hitomi. After everything settled down, Minato told the citizens of Konoha what happened and the village treated Hitomi as their saviour in the end

All three of them didn't notice a blond haired kid watching them, this kid is Naruto Namikaze, the son of both Kushina and Minato and older twin brother of Hitomi. The reason why he's watching them instead of training with them is because Minato and Kushina just focused their effort in training Hitomi, they didn't bother trying to train Naruto, and to make things worse the village also ignored him

"They're training again…" Naruto mumbled, Naruto feels like he isn't even a member of this family, oh he wish he would have someone notice him, just one friend is also fine with him, yup Naruto don't have any friends they just ignore him in favor of Hitomi

"I wish they would do something for me…I wonder if they'll forget my birthday again…" Naruto just sighed, tomorrow was his and Hitomi's birthday but it wouldn't be surprising if no one remembered…again

And with that depressing thought he went to the forest, he usually find himself at peace there, maybe because it has so much life there and most of the animals played with him, it is usually depressing when you have to rely on animals to keep you company but that is the life of Naruto Namikaze

Suddenly he heard bushes rustling, he turned to see a pink haired girl who seems to be the same age as him came out of the bushes and collapse to the ground, without any second thought he rush to the girls side checking what is wrong with her, when he saw her bleeding arm he quickly rip his clothes and use it to cover the girls bleeding arm

Once he finishes he wonders what he should do, it's almost nighttime, he have no problem sleeping with nature but the girl needs a warm bed to sleep in with her condition, so he decided to sneak her into his room which proves to be not so difficult with everyone's focus was on Hitomi. Once he reaches his room, he put her down on his bed and using the first-aid kit to patch up her other wounds

"Who are you?" Naruto wondered, he never saw her in the village before, of course he may be wrong and they just haven't met each other. Fatigue quickly reaches him, so his best option right now was to sleep on the floor and wait until she woke up

* * *

When he opened his eyes he was quite surprised to see red eyes staring at him, it seems the girl has finally woken up, and she looks fine, maybe a good night rest can quickly help anybody?

"Where am I?" the girl asked, she was looking around the room

"You're in my room, I brought you here when I saw you collapse in the forest yesterday" Naruto told her

"Forest?" The girl looked at Naruto

"Yeah, I found you in the forest" Naruto answered her, now that he got a good look at her he couldn't help but stare at her

"Can you take me there?" the girl asked

"Sure I can" Naruto got up and walked towards the door, "but that will have to wait, I'm sure your hungry right?"

And to answer his question the girl's stomach growled, she blushed at suddenly found the floor interesting

"Well, I'll be back with breakfast" Naruto opened the door and walked out, "Oh, my name is Naruto by the way and no it doesn't mean fishcake and don't start laughing at me"

When Naruto was gone, the girl couldn't help but giggle at him, "Naruto…"

* * *

It was now night time, and everyone is partying either for the defeat of the Kyubi or for Hitomi's birthday except two people that is, both of them are currently at Konoha's forest. Naruto expected the girl to be scared when in a dark forest but to his surprise she is completely calm, now that's something

"This is where I found you" Naruto pointed to the spot he saw her collapse yesterday

"I see" the girl stares at the spot for a while, when they were about to leave a Kumo Nin appeared

"Well if it isn't my lucky day, I get to kill a miniature Yellow Flash" the Kumo Nin pulled out a Kunai, Naruto just grab the girl's hand and run the opposite direction

"You can't escape me!" the Kumo Nin throws multiple shuriken at them, Naruto know they can't fight back but that doesn't mean he can't protect the girl from being killed and with that thought he covers the girl and got ready for his impending doom…

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see he and the girl was in an empty white space with silver ribbons floating around

"Where are we?" Naruto thought out loud, suddenly one of those silver ribbons float to his right arm and tie themselves to his arm, Naruto only felt pain for a mere second before seeing that the silver ribbon is gone

"What's this?" Naruto looked at his hand, his right hand seems to have gained a tattoo of some sort

"Naruto, please use me" the girl said as she float back a bit and Naruto saw there was a hole or something on her chest

Naruto then saw images of the same pink haired girl holding out strings and another pink haired girl doing the same thing

"Take it, Naruto" a voice rang through his head

"Who are you?" Naruto ask

"I am power" the voice answered, "The Guilty Crown formed from the links between people's hearts"

Naruto saw more images of a person, which half of her body was covered in crystals and Konoha burning down, he also saw many dead bodies and blood

* * *

In real life, Naruto don't know why but he just followed his instincts, he and the girl was surrounded with silver ribbons, the Kumo Nin stopped and stared not knowing what to do. Naruto brought his arm forward, he then move his hand to the girl's chest where there is a hole, the girl gave a soft moan, Naruto then pulled his hand back out. His hand seemed to be covered in rocks or something before he continues to pull something out of the girl's body, once he finishes he raises it to the sky where it became a big sword and shot light towards the skies

To everyone else in Konoha they thought that it was a part of the party and no one ever thought of going out there and checking it out

Naruto got his thought's back and looked at the sword he was holding, "What is this…?"

The Kumo Nin had enough and throws kunais with paper bomb attached to them, Naruto just pointed his sword at the ninja as reflects and to his surprise there was some sort of shield that protected him and the girl

The Kumo Nin then charged forward kunai ready, Naruto also charged forward with strength that he never knew he had and cut the Kumo Nin in half, effectively killing him

Naruto just stared at the sword before letting it go, it turned to silver ribbons and returned to the girl, Naruto look at his hand and his newfound power and couldn't help but think

'This the best birthday ever'

* * *

Naruto waited for a while so that the girl would wake up, and finally after 30 minutes of waiting she woke up

"Hey there, how are you?" Naruto asked

"Fine" the girl answered while putting herself in a sitting position

"So, what are you going to do now? After thinking for a while I'm certain you're not part of this village" Naruto ask again

"I don't know" the girl shook her head

"Hey, why don't you stay in Konoha and be my friend?" Naruto suggested, it sounded good, this way she'll have a place to live and he will finally have a friend, it's a win-win

"Are you sure?" the girl ask Naruto with hopes in her eyes, it seems she also wanted to stay

"Sure, I'll help you get a place to stay and have the papers ready if needed" Naruto said, he will finally have a friend after all these years, he couldn't help but feel happy, "by the way, I kept forgetting to ask be fore but, what's your name?"

"Inori"

* * *

**And there we go people, my first chapter of Naruto: Konoha's King, I think it went well. All right people please review and give me your thoughts on this fanfic**


	2. Phase 2: Family Matters

**Naruto: Konoha's King**

**Hello there everyone! I am happy that I got 8 reviews in the first day when I publish this fanfic, I am grateful. Right, this is the second chapter and I hope this will please you all**

Phase 2: Family Matters

It's been 2 months since that fateful day, the day where the life of Naruto Namikaze changes forever and right now our hero is currently…helping an old man selling his merchandise. Now our hero is doing this to get money since the old man agreed that he will get 20% of the money they got, Naruto is collecting money is to pay Inori's rented apartment, what he never imagine is that Naruto had Inori with him to sing a song to gain many peoples attention, most of them just buy their product just to listen to Inori's song

"Thank you for your time, please come again" Naruto sold another of the old man's merchandise

"Well, I have to thank you kid, I'm getting a profit! Say, if both of you keep helping me I'll add another 10% to your pay" The old man is very pleased

"We really appreciate it" Naruto answered before handling another customer, there was a crowd in front of the store and Inori's singing doesn't help calm the matter

Naruto is working up a sweat, there was just no end to them, luckily they started to disperse when Inori stopped singing, Naruto is really tired by then heck some of them is still around asking for an encore which Inori just ignore and went up to Naruto

"Are you okay?" Inori asked, with these past 2 months they had become best friends, well to be more precise they really had no other friends

"Yeah I'm fine, by the way old man, can we have our pay?" Naruto asked the old man in which he laugh happily

"Of course, here you go kids" The old man handed them 60,000 ryo

"Isn't this a bit much? Our agreement was that I would get only 20% of our income" Naruto hesitated, he is a man who followed his promises

"Well, to tell you the truth this is 20% of our income" the old man laugh again, he never would have imagined that 2 kids would bring him so much money

"Well then, thank you very much" Naruto bowed to the old man, Inori also followed

"No, I should be the one to thank you" the old man said, "now hurry along now, I know you have somewhere else to be"

"Thank you again" and with that Naruto and Inori left

* * *

"How are you doing?" Inori ask, Naruto just turn to her with confusion

"With your family" Inori added, now Naruto understand

"Well, they're still training Hitomi right now, but I understand their concerns now" Naruto said, this causes for Inori to be confuse

"Well, you see I accidentally heard my father talked with Jiraya about Hitomi's training, and apparently they think Hitomi is the child of prophecy that was said to bring peace to the entire elemental nation" Naruto explain, "If that's their reason for neglecting me then I don't mind, in fact I encourage it. Right now we live a life of peace that could be shattered at any moment, if Hitomi can bring a much better way of peace then I certainly won't mind"

"You're really kind" Inori compliment him

"Heh, not really" Naruto scratches his head, both of them never realized that a certain red-haired was listening to them

'Nii-san' Hitomi looked at him sadly, 'Is that the reason why you barely talk to us anymore?'

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower, Minato was reflecting on the past thinking about his family, he finally noticed that his son was distancing himself from them, and when he thought of all those time that he neglected him it made his heart ache

'What kind of father am I? I barely talk to Naruto, heck I don't even know what his hobby is' Minato thought solemnly, 'Maybe I should start his training, yeah that would cheer him up'

And now he went back to his most hated enemy and probably one of the cruelest enemy, paperwork that somehow tripled while he was away in his thoughts, oh how he hate paperwork, when he died and went to the afterlife he was going to choke whoever it was that invented paperwork

* * *

Kushina was also thinking about Naruto, she hadn't spend much time with her son as she would like to, well she was training Hitomi so that she could handle the Kyubi but it still pain her that Naruto is being more distant to them

'Maybe I should make ramen for him, yeah I'm sure it'll make him happy' Kushina started to make ramen, she hope they'll be one big happy family again

"I'm home" Hitomi came to the living room, " Kaa-san, are you making ramen?"

"Yes, I am" Kushina expected her to scream in happiness but what came out from her mouth surprise her and yet it made her happy

"Can you make a lot then? For Nii-san?" Hitomi ask hoping her mother would say yes

"Of course" Kushina answered

* * *

When Naruto got home there was something wrong, that was for sure. For one thing the atmosphere seems different, and for one thing his family seems to smile at him, now that made him wary of them, are they imposters, no there was no way they were imposters. Well then, he'll just have to wait and see, for now it's dinner…

"So Nii-san how was your day?" Hitomi ask, Naruto raised his eyebrow

"Fine" Naruto said, he just focus on eating, normally this is the part where everything is about Hitomi

"So Naruto, what exactly did you did today?" Kushina ask hoping to get something out of her son

"Nothing special" Naruto answered, okay now he was suspicious, he never noticed that his family frowns

When Naruto finishes he put his bowl on the sink and was about to wash it when Kushina stopped him

"Naruto, it's fine I'll handle the dishes" Kushina said

"Okay then, I'm going to my room" when Naruto began walking Minato called him

"Naruto wait, we're having a family meeting at 8, okay?"

"Alright" Naruto came to his room before thought, 'what is wrong with them?'

When Naruto got back down, he saw that his family was waiting for him, so he sat down next to Hitomi who smiled at Naruto although he didn't notice it

"So what's this about?" Naruto ask his parents

"Well, I think it's about time we train you" Minato said with a smile

"Really! Does that mean Nii-san will train with me?!" Hitomi is now excited, "Isn't that great Nii-san!"

"Why?" Naruto ask them resulting them to look at him

"Why what?" Minato pondered, why was he not happy with this

"Why would you train me now of all times? There's only a month left before the academy, I can wait" Naruto said

"B-but, Nii-san you can be stronger this way" Hitomi tried to persuade his brother

"Y-yeah, that's right why would you not want training?" Minato ask, he was hoping this would make him happy

"Well, for one I would only be a hindrance in Hitomi's training" Naruto said

"Nii-san it's fine, you won't slow me down" Hitomi was happy that he is thinking about her but this way they can spend more time together

"No, it's best to focus everything on Hitomi's training, after all she is the child of prophecy" this made Minato gasp, "If you're wondering where I heard that then it was a month ago when you were talking with Jiraya"

"Nii-san" Hitomi has tears in her eyes, was it her fault that he was distancing himself?

"Don't cry, shinobi don't cry" Naruto patted her head which seems to calm her down somewhat, "If that's it, I'm going back to my room"

When Naruto left, they felt many emotions in them, mostly guilt and regret. Hitomi finally broke down crying thinking it was her fault that Naruto was like this, Minato and Kushina were thinking on what kind of parents they were

* * *

The next morning when Naruto woke up, he went outside to get breakfast with Inori, but was stopped on the doorway

"Nii-san, where are you going?" Naruto turned to see Hitomi

"I was just about to go out" Naruto answered

"Do that after breakfast" Hitomi pouted

"But I was, I was just about to go out and get breakfast" Naruto said

"She mean have breakfast with us" Kushina came with a frown, she was hoping for her family to go back how it once was

Before they can do anything, Naruto suddenly made a run for it out of the compound surprising both Kushina and Hitomi, but before they were about to chase him there was a note. They picked it up and it read '_Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned' _and with that note their eyebrows twitch, but they understand the message it seems that someone was waiting for Naruto and it was female, they didn't even think that Naruto have a girlfriend, when Minato came down and saw the note he had a thought

'Good choice son, I just hope your mother can calm down, after all hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned'

Meanwhile with Naruto, he was heading towards one of Inori's favorite restaurant where he can already see Inori waiting for him

"Hey! Inori!

"Naruto"

**And that's it, I'm hoping to get more reviews this time so please people review my work and comment on what you think, if any of you have any tips for me then I greatly appreciate it. Oh yeah, also I might not be able to post this all the time, after all I still have school so if I haven't posted for a long time, please don't blame me  
**


	3. Phase 3: Academy Year

**Naruto: Konoha's King**

**All right, this is the third chapter, I really have nothing else better to do so hooray to you guys who are reading this you get to read my fanfic faster than anticipated  
**

* * *

Phase 3: Academy Year

"Come on, why won't you go on a date with me?"

"…"

"Please, I'll do anything you'll ask me to"

"…"

What is happening right now is a classmate of Naruto's, who is an Inazuka, is asking a date to Inori, that's right Inori is crowned with the title as one of Konoha's goddesses, because of her looks she is always ask on a date which she decline politely, well most of the time she just gave them the cold shoulder. The other goddess is Hitomi, with her looks that almost rivaled her mothers many boys also went to ask her for a date which she directly refuses and if they kept on annoying her then she beat them up

"Come on, just 1 date" the Inazuka was already on his knees, finally Inori turn her head to him, he thought that she will say yes…

"A date?" Inori tilted her head

"Yes, a date" the Inazuka had hope in his eyes, only for it to shatter to a million pieces

"Sorry but I have other plans" and with that she turn her head back to reading

"Give it up Kiba, she'll never go on a date with you, you should just give up already" a fat kid said

"Shut up Choji, just let me think of a new plan" Kiba went to his seat and started to scribble something on his paper

Anyway, Naruto and Inori are in their second year of the academy, and she joins the academy for two reasons apparently, the first reason is so she don't need to work so hard to pay her rent and the second reason is because she said she didn't want to be lonely... well that was what she told Naruto anyways

"All right class settle down" the academy teacher, Iruka came in and was about to start his lecture but really in all honesty, how does knowing history helped a ninja?

* * *

"And after the 2 clash…" Iruka stopped and saw that most of his students weren't listening, there are those who are currently asleep, and then there are those who kept staring at either Inori, Hitomi or Sasuke, the last Uchiha from the Uchiha massacre. The only student who was paying attention was Inori

"Sensei, what were you going to say?" Inori asked, she was a polite girl that's for sure, that's how she got fan boys in the first place

"No, we'll continue this tomorrow" Iruka just sigh,

And with that said almost everybody got out of the class, when Hitomi saw that her Nii-san was still asleep she thought this were her chance to spend time with him, because of her stupid fan club she barely have enough time to speak to her Nii-san. Just when she was about to reach him someone else got to him instead, it was Inori

"Naruto, wake up" Inori gently shook Naruto, the whole class was now looking at the two

"Hm? ...Oh Inori, what is it?" Naruto slowly wake up

"You promise to help me how to throw a kunai properly" Inori said, now this really got the class attention, Naruto who is known to be the dead-last and loner of the year promised one of the three goddess on training

"Oh yeah, I did promise that didn't I" Naruto got up, "alright, let's go then"

"Hold on!" Kiba shouted as he got in front of Naruto, "how can you the dead-last teach her anything?! Come on Inori I'll help you instead" Kiba then was about to walk out only to realize Inori wasn't following him

"Hey, Inori what's the hold up?" came back to see what's holding her up

"Inori, you can go with Kiba you know" Naruto said

"But you promise" Inori pouted, that sight melted multiple boys in the class

"Alright alright, you're so stubborn" Naruto then walk away with Inori following

Everyone in the class was shock with what happen, they still don't understand why Inori would go to the dead-last if she needed help. Hitomi on the other hand was annoyed with what just happen, she finally have time to spend with her brother just to see someone else took him away first

* * *

"Okay Inori, first you need to focus on the target then you position your self and finally throw the kunai" Naruto began helping Inori once they were in the forest, what they didn't notice was that Kiba had followed them

"Like this?" Inori ask as she positioned herself

"That's right, now don't worry about throwing with enough strength, let's just see how you throw first, then we'll start from there" Naruto continued on his lesson

'How dare that dead-last! I should be the one teaching her then she'll fall in love with me and…' Kiba has started to think perverted things, which will not be mentioned if I wanted to keep this rating

"Inori why don't you take a break it's not like the graduation exam is near or something" Naruto suggested already drinking a bottle of water

Inori nod and took a rest near Naruto then took her own bottle, Kiba is once again seething in anger for the blonde. He then began to wonder if he defeats Naruto in front of Inori that will show her that he's stronger and she will fall in love with him, yeah great plan... for him anyway

"Hey! Dead-last!" Kiba shouted, Naruto and Inori turned to see Kiba walking out to the with a posture that scream arrogance

"Oh, it's you" Naruto said with an expressionless face

"Yeah, now fight me!" Kiba challenged him

"No" Naruto said bluntly, there was no reason for them to fight and he doesn't feel like it today. And with that he walks away

"Hahaha, see that Inori, he's just a coward! Come on why don't you come with me" Kiba thought she'll finally be his but then to his surprise she just walks away with Naruto. With rage Kiba charge and punch Naruto in the face when he looked back. Naruto was sent flying backwards and Inori run to Naruto's side to see his wound

"Are you hurt?" Inori ask

"Yeah, it kinda hurts" Naruto was holding his cheek that was punched by Kiba

Inori began putting ointment that she kept around with her just in case of an emergency on Naruto's cheek, this sight made Kiba mad. Why was she so interested in the dead-last! She was suppose to fall in love with him not fall for the dead-last even more! He thought his plan was perfect, all girls love strong guys, right?

"What is wrong with you? Why did you suddenly punch me" Naruto asked

"Just be quite and fight!" Kiba got into a stance

"If you want a fight you got it!" Naruto also got into a stance, he was angry and he was not going to back out after that punch

Kiba was the on who made the first move, he charge in with a fist ready to bash Naruto's head. Naruto just sidestepped and punch his stomach with his fist, they duking it out with fist-to-fist fight, although Kiba has the speed Naruto has the strength which means his fist really hurts. They kept on punching each other with Naruto really hurting Kiba with every one of his punches, problem is that Kiba is fast and it was kinda hard to hit him. Oh why didn't he just use Inori's sword and teach him a lesson right from the beginning, oh right he's an Inazuka and Konoha will want answers on his death. They keep duking it out for 5 minutes before Naruto head-butted Kiba that sends him to the grown clutching his head in pain

"What is your head made of?!" Kiba felt like he was just head-butted by a brick wall

"Oh nothing" Naruto just said with a happy grin, he then sat down in front of Kiba

"Why were you here anyway?" Naruto ask getting to the point

"Well, I guess I was kinda jealous, so I followed you here" Kiba answered truthfully after getting over his wounded head

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Naruto ask again

"I was jealous because Inori came to you asking for help, you of all people" Kiba answered

"Well, why can't someone ask their best friend to help them?" That was when Kiba got up in surprise

"Whoa, wait a sec, did you just said best friend?" Kiba ask to make sure he wasn't listening to things

"Yeah, Inori's my best friend, right Inori?" Inori nodded

"Huh, so you guys are best friend huh…" Kiba never thought they were best friends and then suddenly thought of all those romance novels he read about a couple being in love with each other while they were just best friends at first, he then began to sulk

"That's right, is there a problem?" Naruto ask

"No there's no problem, I guess I'm just facing reality" Kiba answered before lying back down , Naruto and Inori just look at each other in confusion

"Well, I guess I'm done going after Inori, hey mind if I ask you something?" Kiba asked Naruto

"You just did" Naruto grin

"Haha, very funny. Hey, do you mind if I ask your sister out on a date?" Kiba thought if he couldn't get Inori then might as well go for Hitomi

"Sure knock yourself out, but a little warning, watch out for her fist" Naruto said with a smile on his face

"Yeah, I know. You know, you're not that bad" Kiba raised his hands and made it to a fist, "friends?"

"Friends" Naruto bump Kiba's fist with his own

**And that my dear readers is chapter 3 of Naruto: Konoha's King. Now, please review okay, I need to get lots of reviews to get motivated and can someone at least give some of their ideas on what I should put in the future or something like that?  
**


	4. Phase 4: Graduation

**Naruto: Konoha's King**

**Here comes the 4****th**** chapter, heh, am I updating too fast for you guys, well I'm actually continuing typing my fanfic when I'm at school and no one else is looking, shhhh don't tell my teachers that I'll get in trouble for it. Aahh, who cares no one knows my true identity anyway  
**

* * *

Phase 4: Graduation

It is time! Today is the day! It is the day of the graduation exams! Hitomi was really excited that she barely sleeps. Naruto? He slept like a log, it almost as if that day is the same as any other day, he just prepare everything he needed, have breakfast, go to the academy, greet his friends and do anything that Iruka sensei asked them to do. Speaking of friends he got more friends after that incident with Kiba, he manage to befriend Choji because they both like to eat and through Choji he befriend Shikamaru and if that isn't enough he somehow manage to befriend Shino Aburame of the Aburame clan, now that was something

He usually hangs out with Inori, Kiba or Choji most of the time, Shikamaru? He just sleeps, he's really lazy just like any Nara, if they did hang out it was usually just to take a nap under the great blue sky. Now if there was someone he hated then it would be…no one, sure the Uchiha makes him mad sometimes but he doesn't hate him for it, not sure why he just do

"Hey Naruto" Naruto turned to see Shikamaru and Choji walking over to him

"Hey there guys" Naruto smiled, "you ready for the exams?"

"Uh, it'll be troublesome I just know it" Shikamaru sigh

"Don't say that Shika, maybe a chip will get you motivated" Choji offers a chip

"No thanks" Shikamaru just wave the chip away, "so where's Inori? She's usually here by now"

"I don't know where she is, the last time I saw her was yesterday night" Naruto said

"Oooh, do you mind sharing us what happen last night?" Kiba made his way to the group

"Well, I needed help with history and Inori offer me her help" Naruto said

"What? That's it?" Kiba look confuse

"Was there suppose to be something else?" Naruto question

"Just ignore him Naruto, oh speak of the devil, there she is" Shikamaru pointed at Inori who was once again being asked out on a date by multiple boys

"Should we help her?" Choji ask worried for the safety of his friend

"Just leave her be Choji, she can handle it I'm sure of it" Shikamaru said to his friend

"So, after we pass the exam who do you think we'll be teamed up with?" Kiba asked his friends opinions

"I just hope I don't get paired with anyone too troublesome" Shikamaru answered

"Me? I want to be with Shikamaru" Choji answered

"How about you Naruto?" Kiba ask the blond for his opinion

"Well, what I'm sure of is if everyone in this class pass then we'll have an extra 2 people in which there will be 2 teams with 4 members excluding our new sensei's of course" Naruto told them

"Heh, being the son of the Hokage I'm not surprise you know all that" Kiba snickered

"If that's the case then all four of us can be in one team" Choji said

"Very unlikely, from what I know is that every team must have a kunoichi with them" Naruto said to Choji

"Great, being teamed up with a girl, that's such a drag" Shikamaru was about to sleep but then Inori finally came and sit next to Naruto

"Hey there Inori" Naruto greeted

"Hello" Inori smiled

"Inori, you're melting me away with that smile" Inori's smile is now one of Kiba's weakness, there was just too much cuteness in it

"I'm not" Inori just state the obvious

"Ignore that drama queen Inori, that's just how Kiba acts" Shikamaru said

"Who did you call a drama queen you lazy sorry excuse of a ninja?!" Kiba yelled at Shikamaru and getting a bark of Akamaru, Kiba's puppy

"All right everyone, settle down" Iruka entered but no one listened to him, "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

With that shout everyone directly went to their seat, Iruka just kept on babbling about ninjas and responsibility which everyone ignore except Inori, and gave everyone their test, the first test was a written test Naruto had problems on this one since he was not that good with anything that had papers involved, except for making paper crane, he can do those

The second test was throwing kunais and shurikens Naruto got an 8 out of 10 points for both kunai and shuriken, he was not as good as Hitomi but hey 8 was good right? Inori scored 15 out of 10 points, how that happen you ask? Well simple really, she throws all 10 kunais and shurikens at the same time while spinning around, everyone was dumbstruck at what they were seeing and to make it sounded more unbelievable is that all kunais and shurikens hit their target, right in the center

The final test was doing all three basic ninjutsus: the henge, substitution and the bunshin no jutsu. Right now it was Hitomi's turn, he expects her to pass of course, there is no way someone who was trained by their parents fail at these kind of test and he was right when he sees she came out with a headband on her head

"Nii-san, it's your turn" Hitomi smiles, "Good luck"

When Naruto walk in he saw Iruka with a clipboard right next to Mizuki, his assistant and yet he felt something wrong with Mizuki

"Alright Naruto, first do the henge" Naruto performed the henge by changing into Iruka, "Very good, now the substitution"

Naruto change back before performing substitution on a nearby log

"Very good, now make at least 3 bunshins" Naruto did the hand sign and 3 bunshins came to life with a poof of smoke, "congratulations Naruto you pass, here's your headband now get out of here and call in Inori"

Naruto nodded and head out and call Inori for her to begin her test, Hitomi, Kushina and Minato then greeted him

"Nii-san! You pass!" Hitomi said with a large smile on her face

"Good job Naruto" Kushina was also happy for her son

"You really did a good job there son" Minato felt proud, although it pains him to know they never trained him before even though it was Naruto who declined it, it makes him proud for him to pass without anyone's guidance, how he knew this was because Hitomi kept saying that he just sleep through his class without a care in the world

"It's nothing really" Naruto's relationship increased ever since he declined their training, they would spend more time as a family, heck Minato even left early to be with his family

"We should celebrate! What do you think?" Kushina suggested

"That seems like a great idea" Minato agreed

"Nii-san, where would you like to go?" Hitomi ask Naruto

"Why me?" Naruto pointed at himself

"Because you never really choose somewhere we should go so now it's your turn" Hitomi answered

"Well, no where really…"Naruto said

"Isn't there a place you would like to go?" Kushina ask

"No, not really" Naruto just shrug

"Yo! Naruto!" Kiba rushed towards the blonde

"Kiba! You pass too huh?" That seems to be a statement rather than a question since he could see Kiba's headband

"Of course I pass! Someone as awesome like me is just too awesome to fail, right Akamaru?" Akamaru bark at Kiba's declaration

"You know I think I'll get some training done so you'll never beat me" Naruto said

"Well if you're gonna train then so am I!" Kushina and Minato were happy seeing Naruto happy while Hitomi pouted that someone disrupt their family bonding…again

"Well see you again Kiba" Naruto started to head out to the forest to get some training done while leaving his smiling parents and pouting sister

* * *

Naruto was lying on the ground exhausted, it's already nighttime and man was he hungry, maybe he should have returned for dinner. He was too tired to move, how was he suppose to get out of this mess

"Are you hungry?" Naruto has enough strength to turn his head to find Inori sitting on a flat rock with…a bento on her hand! Naruto started to drool at the sight of the bento and Inori couldn't help but giggle

"Here, I'll feed you" Inori came closer and feed Naruto the sandwiches she made, Naruto didn't care if they were in an awkward position or not, he just focus on the sandwiches

Naruto ate Inori sandwiches happily, he really liked it although he could go without the lettuce, he will be happier if there weren't any vegetables in the sandwiches, he hates vegetables

"Thanks Inori" Naruto smiled as he got back up

"Aww what a happy little scene" Naruto and Inori turn to see Mizuki with a scroll on his back

"Mizuki-sensei? What are you doing here?" Inori asked, Naruto narrowed his eyes, he recognize that scroll on Mizuki's back

"Mizuki-sensei, what are you doing with the forbidden scroll?!" Naruto yelled

"Heh, I was found out eh, oh well then it's time to kill you!" Mizuki throw his multiple shurikens, which hit Naruto on his shoulders and legs before he could even react

"Darn it!" Naruto couldn't move much with the shurikens on his shoulders, Inori quickly move to his side

"Are you ready to die?!" Mizuki yelled out, Inori was taking out the shurikens on Naruto's shoulder so he could move his arm since Inori had a feeling on what he would do

"Inori, will you believe in me?" Naruto stared at Inori, when he saw Inori nodded he use his right hand to pull Inori's void out surprising Mizuki. When Inori's void finally formed a giant light blasted to the sky

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto's family they were worried about Naruto, he didn't came to dinner and somehow they a bad feeling in their gut saying that something was wrong

"I think I'm going to search for Naruto" Minato got up but before he was about to leave an ANBU appeared in front of him

"Hokage-sama! Mizuki stole the forbidden scroll!" the ANBU declared

"What?!" Minato was surprised to hear that one of the academy teacher was a traitor, but this cause him to be even more worried since Naruto was still out there, suddenly a bright tower of light appeared

"Send an ANBU squad to check that out!" Minato ordered to the ANBU who nodded and disappeared quickly, he turned to his wife and daughter, "stay here, I'll go fine Naruto and make sure he's safe"

'Naruto please be safe' all three of them thought before Minato left

* * *

Mizuki was surprise, he just can't believe it. One of his student just pulled out some sort of sword from another student but that didn't shatter his arrogance that's for sure

"If you think a giant sword will help you then think again!" Mizuki throws multiple shuriken, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)"

The shurikens just multiple in numbers but to Mizuki's shock, Naruto carried Inori with his left arm while his right arm holding the sword started slashing at the shurikens slicing them to pieces, and not just that he was also moving at a speed that he can barely even see, to Mizuki it was a big blur before the next thing he knew is that Naruto was in front of him after finishing cutting all the shurikens so Mizuki knows the differences in their power

"Boo" was all what Naruto said before slicing Mizuki in half with Inori's void and surprisingly, the blade doesn't have any bloodstains on it, it's still clean as if it was still as good as new. Naruto put Inori's void and wait for her to wake back up before letting go of Inori so she can walk again but right after that he did that, he fell unconscious, Inori wanted to catch him but he was too heavy and she also came crashing down

A few minutes later Minato and ANBUs arrived on the scene what they saw surprised them, they saw Mizuki's dead body cut in half, when they turn to see who did this they saw Naruto on top of a blushing Inori, when Minato got a good look at his son his blood boil, his son was injured from what seems to be shuriken injuries, he took his son to the hospital as fast as he can, he doesn't care if it was minor injury he was not going to lose his son when they were starting to look more like a family, while the ANBU guided Inori back to her home

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes all he saw was white, there was nothing around except for the silver ribbons floating about. He knew where he was, he was at the same place when he first got his power

"How do you like it? Your power that is?" the voice from last time said

"Who are you?" Naruto ask, only for the voice to giggle

"I told you didn't I? I am power" the voice giggled before continuing, "The Guilty Crown formed from the links between people's hearts"

"What it this Guilty Crown?" Naruto asked, once again the voice giggled

"That is something you'll have to find out for your self" the voice starts to fade and Naruto suddenly have a headache

"It's time to go, don't worry we'll meet again"

* * *

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed his body was shoulder and legs were bandaged but he was sure they would heal in time, he felt there was something sleeping on him, he looked down to see his sister sleeping on his stomach with a frown…never thought Hitomi will ever frown. When Naruto stirs, he woke Hitomi up

"Nii-san!" Hitomi quickly clung to him like her life depended on it when she saw him awake

"Nii-san, nii-san" Hitomi sobbed as she still hugs Naruto, it seems she was really worried

"It's alright Hitomi, nii-san is fine" that doesn't calm Hitomi down in the slightest, she really didn't want to lose her brother especially when they were starting to reconnect as a family

"I t-thought *sob* I w-would *sob* l-lose y-you" Hitomi wouldn't stop crying and keep hold of Naruto as if he would disappear if she let go

"Come on, Hitomi let go I won't go anywhere" Naruto tried to soothe her

"Promise?" Hitomi is still holding on to Naruto

"Promise" patted her head to soothe her, there is no way Naruto is going to die! Well in the future yes he will die of course but he won't die young, he have his own dreams for goodness sake

'I'm more worried about this guilty crown and that voice, just what does it mean?' Naruto wondered, he was interrupted out of his thought when the door opened revealing his parents

"Naruto!" Kushina quickly rushes over to her son, "You're not hurt right? Are you still in pain? Here lye down, do you need anything?"

"I'm fine" Naruto is hoping he would leave the hospital soon, he just can't handle this and if Inori came to visit him then it would cause lots of question since Inori is usually very blunt

"Naruto, I think you should let your mother do her thing, she was once a medic Nin you know" Minato said as he glance at his wife

* * *

'No matter what this guilty crown is, I'll always protect those who are precious to me' Naruto thought before sigh mentally, 'Now, how do I handle this' Inori was at the door with a bouquet of flowers

"I'm sure he will be a good king" a figure said as he suddenly disappears into the darkness

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter, hooray! Now we will probably see more action! But first things first, I'm already starting making the fifth chapter but I need ideas for different voids, Naruto can't use Inori's void forever and if I can't think of one or get one from you guys then I'm stuck on chapter 5 so if you want to hurry it up then please give me your ideas  
**


	5. Phase 5: Kakashi's Test

**Naruto: Konoha's King**

**Did you think I publish this too fast? Hmm, maybe I did. Anyway, here's phase 5**

* * *

Phase 5: Kakashi's Test

A whole week has passed since the incident and Naruto's family just won't stop bugging him, they kept on worrying about him ever since Mizuki's betrayal. Kushina kept on asking if he was hurt or something every time he went back to the compound. His father also hasn't given him a breather too, he ordered an ANBU to follow him and keep guarding him until he was appointed with his team sensei. Hitomi was the worst, she goes everywhere with him in the last week as if she was afraid I would disappear if she wasn't by his side…well, that is acceptable since she is still a kid and just recently almost lost her brother. Inori was also a bother at first, I tried to convince her that he was fine and she should stop worrying about him since his family was already bothering me, she refuse of course but then after a bit of time she saw that his family really just kept on pestering him so she left Naruto with his family and haven't visited him as of yet

"Huh, tomorrows the day" Naruto breath out a small relief, he wasn't sure if he could take another week of being tailed by an ANBU as if he was some sort of criminal

"Hey, nii-san. Is it alright for you being a ninja?" Hitomi said sadly, the incident still plague her mind even until now, it even still showed up in her dreams

"Why? Do you want me not to become a ninja?" Naruto asked, but he knew that wasn't the case why she ask him that

"No! It's just…I don't want to lose you" Hitomi looked to the ground

"A life of a shinobi is a dangerous one, we can lose our lives at any minute even if we're not on a mission" Naruto said

"Then, can you at least train with me" Hitomi said, "If you train with kaa-san and tou-san then you won't get hurt right?! You'll be stronger right?!"

"No, no need. It's best if you focus on your own training" Naruto was getting tired oh dealing with his sister now after a whole week

"But nii-san" Hitomi was about to protest but Naruto made a run for it to get some time away from his sister, "Nii-san!"

* * *

The next day everyone has gathered in the academy and the class was looking at Naruto, they all heard about Mizuki's betrayal and how Naruto got caught up in it and gotten hurt. Sasuke and his fan girls don't care of course, in fact two of those fan girls were fighting over who will sit next to Sasuke before all the fan girls got involved. Naruto couldn't see what was sadder, that Sasuke had to deal with this everyday or the reason why the first two fan girls fight over when there were 2 empty seats right next to Sasuke

"Alright everyone settle down" Iruka came in the class, everything cam to a halt since everyone was excited to be a shinobi

"Right, everyone here has pass the exam but don't let it get over your head, this just your first step before you can call yourself a shinobi. Now it's been a great pleasure for me to teach all of you even though the only one who paid any attention to what I teach was Inori" this cause the classroom to laugh nervously and put a smile on Iruka's face, "it was still a pleasure none the less"

"I will now be mentioning who you will be paired up with and since we have an extra 2 students with us, two teams will consist of four of you. Now, let us begin…" Iruka started to call on the teams which Naruto don't pay attention since he haven't heard his name yet

"Team 7 will consist of Hitomi Namikaze-" okay that caught Naruto's interest, "Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze and Inori Yuzuriha, your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake"

So he was going to be paired with duck-butt and his sister? Well at least he got Inori with him so it wouldn't be too bad and now he can use the big sword when ever they are away on missions, oh yeah, instant kill for anyone who dares come close to them, nah better not, if he do that then he'll be put in the bingo book

"Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inazuka, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still active from last year. Team 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara, your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi" Iruka stops for a while since Ino screamed of being put in a team of a lazy good for nothing and an even worse round ball before continuing, "your sensei will come to pick you up around 10 minutes from now, I wish you luck on your career"

One by one each team was picked up by their sensei until it was only team 7 left, and they were keeping themselves occupied. Sasuke was thinking of different ways to kill Itachi, Naruto was talking to Hitomi and Inori was listening to their conversation

"Our sensei is Kakashi right?" Hitomi asked her brother

"Yeah…of all the guys who can teach us they just have to choose him" Naruto complained

"He can't be that bad right?" Hitomi didn't know what was wrong with her brother

"Oh right, you were always training that you never saw him. Well, it goes like this Kakashi is really lazy and when ever there is a meeting or something he always comes at least 2 hours late" Naruto stated

"Well I'm sure he won't be that late to pick up his new team right?" Hitomi was trying to stay in the positive side despite her brother's words

"I'll bet you 1,000 ryo saying that he will be late" Naruto said to Hitomi

"You're on, don't mind if I take that money from you right? Cause there is no way someone want to make a bad impression on their first day" Hitomi said in confident still believing her sensei won't be late

'Well, no one except Kakashi that's for sure and it doesn't help that he always read that book of his, why did Jiraya made it in the first place I'll never know" Naruto thought as he then went to chat with Inori

* * *

2 hours later their sensei was still not there and Hitomi had no choice but to give Naruto the money she owes him, after Naruto receive his money someone came in. He was wearing a standard Jonin uniform, has white hair and has a mask covering his face, they can only see his right eye since his headband covers his left eye

"My first impression of you…you're all too quite especially the one with black hair" he said, "Meet me on the roof in five minutes"

Everyone just followed what they were told and head to the roof where they saw the same Jonin leaning on the rail, so they sit down in front of him. Naruto sat between Hitomi and Inori, and Sasuke sat right next to Hitomi

"All right, let's start with the introductions. Just mention your name, things you like, well you get the point" he smiled, well they can't really tell since he covered his face, "I'll go first, my name is Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like telling you that, my dream is… never really thought of a dream…my hobby is, well I have lot's of hobbies"

'That was totally useless, all he said was his name' thought all of them

"Now it's your turn" Kakashi pointed at Inori

"My name is Inori Yuzuriha, I like cooking and singing, my hobbies is also cooking and singing, my dream…I don't have one right now" Inori said

"And things you hate?" Kakashi questioned, Inori tilted her head

"Things I hate?" Kakashi nodded, "I don't know"

"Don't worry about it Kakashi-sensei, Inori can hardly hate anything. Being mad sure she can do that but she never hated anything ever since I knew her heck she doesn't even hate Mizuki even when he almost killed the both of us" Naruto explain, gaining Kakashi to sweat dropped

'She doesn't hate anything? Is that even possible?' Kakashi wondered, "Okay then, what about you?" Hitomi was next

"My name is Hitomi Namikaze, I like nii-san and ramen, I don't like it when nii-san do something stupid and gets himself hurt and the time I need to wait for ramen, my hobby is training and having fun with nii-san and my dream is to protect my family so nothing bad happens to them" Hitomi said with a smile glued to her face

'Well she likes ramen as expected from Kushina's daughter but it seems she have an obsession with Naruto' Kakashi thought, if he didn't know about how their family had been neglecting Naruto then he would probably think she's in love with him

"And you duck-butt?" Kakashi looked to Sasuke, he scowled at the nickname

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything and I hate many things, my hobby is training, and I wouldn't call it a dream but an ambition, to restore my clan and kill a certain someone" Sasuke said in a somewhat gloomy voice

'So he want's to kill Itachi? Well he'll need a lot of work before he can actually match to Itachi's skill' Kakashi then look at his final student and remember what his sensei told him

* * *

Flashback

"Kakashi, you'll be assigned to my son and daughter as you already know but can you do me a favor Kakashi?" Minato asked Kakashi who was reading his book making Minato's eye twitch, he's lucky that Kushina wasn't with them

"What is it sensei?" Kakashi is still reading his book

"Can you please protect my son and train him to his fullest?" Minato asked with a slight guilt in his voice if you paid attention enough

"Your son?" Kakashi now looked at Minato

"That's right, Naruto declined our training and said that we should focus on Hitomi's training we tried to protest but he was stubborn and after last week, I fear for his safety. We still don't know who killed Mizuki but seeing my son hurt like that, it pains me" Minato looked down to the floor, he's still feeling ashamed and maybe if they hadn't neglected him and also trained him then he maybe won't get hurt

"All right sensei, I'll do what I can" Kakashi then decided to leave

"Thank you Kakashi" Minato whispered

Flashback End

* * *

"And what about you?" Kakashi asked Naruto

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, I like to hang out with my friends and I dislike seeing my sister cry, my hobby is…well I'm not sure of my hobby and my dream is to find something. What that something is, I won't tell you" Naruto said

'Okay, even though they neglected him he still cares for them, it seems he has a soft heart. But his dream, it bothers me not knowing what he wants to find' Kakashi then looked at his team

"All right team, tomorrow we'll have a test but before you say anything, this isn't the same test you have at the academy, no this is a survival test with the chances of you failing is at least about 66% and if you fail then you'll be sent back to the academy" Kakashi smiled looking at their shocked faces, oh just because the hockage's children is on his team doesn't mean he will directly pass them

"Meet me at 0700 hours in the morning at training ground 7. Oh and word of advice don't eat breakfast you'll just puke" and with that Kakashi left in a poof of smoke

* * *

Next day

Everyone has all gathered except for Naruto, Inori and Kakashi. That means it's only Hitomi and Sasuke who were waiting in the training ground, Hitomi was currently annoyed because when she wanted to left with her brother she found out he already went out, at first she just assumed he went to the training ground only to found out it was empty. Just a minute later Sasuke appeared and still brooding on ways to kill Itachi slowly and painfully which probably won't happen

Hitomi just waited for her brother and sensei to show up, she doesn't pay much attention to Inori since to her she just gets in the way of their family bonding time. After 2 hours of waiting both Naruto and Inori showed up, before Hitomi could ask where her brother went Kakashi showed up

"Yo" Kakashi wave before he put a timer on one of the logs on the training ground, "All right, time to get to business. This timer is set towards noon, your job is to get these bells from me before that time, oh and those who didn't get a bell will not only be sent back to the academy but they will not eat lunch and be tied to that post while you see me eat mine"

'So that's why he said not to eat breakfast' everyone thought, but unfortunately for Kakashi two students actually ate their breakfast

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei why are there only three bells while there's four of us?" Hitomi questioned

"Good eye, well that means that at least one of you will be sent back to the academy" Kakashi said making all of them serious

'So all I have to do is get the bell and I'll be one step closer to killing Itachi'

'I have to pass, I don't want to be away from nii-san. I'll definitely pass this'

'I don't want to be alone, it's best for me and Naruto to pass'

'Huh, so that's his game. Luckily me and Inori are really good at teamwork'

"All right, you may begin… now!" Once Kakashi said that Sasuke and Hitomi quickly went into hiding while Naruto and Inori just stand there

"Well, you two seem odd aren't you going to hide?" Kakashi questioned

"What's the use? You're a Jonin meaning you have more than enough experience to know where we are hiding" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, Inori just nodded in agreement, Hitomi and Sasuke who were hiding widened their eyes, if what Naruto says is true then Kakashi already knew where they were hiding

"Well, your not as stupid as you look" Hitomi restrain the urge to strangle her new sensei, if it's one thing she hates it's if her brother was assaulted or insulted, either way if you do one of them then she'll come after your head

"Yeah anyway let's start" Naruto charged at Kakashi with a punch ready, Kakashi blocked the punch but then he just realized that a kunai was heading his way, he dodged it easily of course but Naruto tried to kick him, Kakashi countered by throwing him away and that resulted with multiple kunais with explosive tag attached to them heading his way once more

**BOOOM!**

Kakashi again narrowly dodge it by substituting himself with a log nearby, he decides to check analyze the situation. Naruto and Inori seems to be working together and they're really good at it, he could pass both of them but they haven't even think to invite the other two and that disappointed him

"He got away" Inori said still with kunai in hand

"Yeah" Naruto looked around to see where Kakashi is

"There!" Inori looked to a three and make hand signs, Kakashi was surprised that she knew where he was but curious to see what jutsu she'll use. He was surprised once again when crystals erupted from the ground and headed his way

'A Kekkei Genkai?!' Kakashi had no choice but to jump away from the tree as the crystal some how crystallized the tree, Hitomi and Sasuke was surprised but then Sasuke smirked, he thought that the team was going to be weak but if Inori had a Kekkei Genkai then at least two of his teammates are competent enough

"Well, that definitely surprised me. I had no idea you had a Kekkei Genkai, seems like I'll need to be more careful" Kakashi eyed Inori carefully but then, 'wait, where's Naruto?'

"Surprised!" Naruto was right behind Kakashi, Kakashi turned back and saw Naruto but what worried him is there was some glow under them and he has a hole in his chest

Kakashi escaped what ever it is Naruto tried to do by punching him away, but he didn't get a break since a fireball was heading his way, most likely from Sasuke. He of course dodge it but he never expected golden chains to grab him and hold him down, when he turned to the right he saw all three of his genins standing together, Sasuke must think he was too good for them and Hitomi must have just take the opportunity that Sasuke made for them

"Well, do we pass?" Naruto asked

"No, not yet" Kakashi then poof out of existence

"A SHADOW CLONE!" Hitomi yelled, she thought for sure they had him

"I do wonder how you manage to contact Hitomi when you were right here this whole time" Kakashi appeared again a few distances away from them

"Just like you, shadow clones" Naruto answered

"Right, well my clone's done with Sasuke" and with that a second Kakashi appeared with Sasuke in tow, he's currently tied up and knocked out

"Now, Naruto kill Hitomi if you want Sasuke to live" to make his point across Kakashi whipped out a kunai

"WHAT?!" Hitomi looked at Naruto, will he do what Kakashi told them to do?

Naruto seemed to be thinking as he looked at Hitomi and Sasuke, what he didn't know is that this was actually a test to see what they will do in this kind of situation, this is something that was very common in the ninja world and they would need to somehow figure out the best course of action

"Hitomi, will you believe in me?" Naruto stared at her, Kakashi was surprised that there was that glow again and not just that but there's also a hole on Hitomi's chest

"Of course! I'll always believe you nii-san" Hitomi said with fire in her eyes, she was not sure what her nii-san was about to do but she'll trust him after all they were siblings even though she did kinda neglected him

To Kakashi's surprised Naruto use his right hand to grab something in Hitomi's hole which causer to moan a little. When Naruto pulled his arm back out Kakashi saw it was covered in rocks, the rocks suddenly disappeared and revealed a crimson gauntlet, Kakashi was not sure why but his senses were screaming danger and to get away as far and as fast as he can, he looked at Hitomi to see her unconscious but other than that there was nothing wrong with her

"So this is her heart? I was not expecting this" Naruto looked at the gauntlet, "oh well"

Naruto just stand still and raise his arm pointing at Kakashi, what happened next surprised Kakashi greatly, the gauntlet suddenly launched out red whips to him and tie him down, Kakashi tried to break free but that was proving to be difficult, the whip just wouldn't budge and it was also burning his skin. Inori who was just silently watching from before walk towards Kakashi and take his bells before walking away with the bells in her hand, Kakashi stares Naruto at disbelief, he didn't know what just happened but Naruto was far stronger than an average Chunin if he had that weapon on him, that was for sure

"All right, you pass" Kakashi sigh in a defeated tone, he can't believe that he was beaten by a bunch of genins, his record will be ruined if anyone found out about this

Naruto let go of Kakashi and returned Hitomi's void and sat down so he can rest, after 5 minutes of waiting everyone was present and waited for what Kakashi has to say

"Well, all of you shows potential and have what it takes to be a shinobi so all of you pass" Kakashi eye smiled, Hitomi gave out a cry of happiness even though she was not sure what happened after she said she believed in her nii-san

Sasuke smirked thinking it was all his doing, now that he pass he was one step closer to killing Itachi and restoring his clan. He will show everyone what it means to mess with an Uchiha

Inori just smiled happy thinking she won't be alone, Naruto was happy since he was still with Inori, they were best friends and being a team with each other is awesome

Kakashi though wondered how he should tell his sensei about this, Naruto somehow pulled out a gauntlet form his sister was not something that he neither saw nor heard of, well maybe he could think of something

"All right team, starting tomorrow we'll be doing missions so now head home and take a break" Kakashi gave them a thumbs up before leaving to give his report

* * *

"All right, everyone now is present so I would like to know how all the test went" Minato started as he stares at the group of Jonins in front of him

"Team 1, failed"

"Team 2, failed"

"Team 3, failed"

"Team 4, failed"

"Team 5, failed"

"Team 6, failed"

"Team 7, passed" every Jonin looked at Kakashi in surprised since he never passed a team before, "Your children's skills are quite good sensei" everyone stared wide eyed, Kakashi is training the Hokage's children, well that explains why he passed them

"Team 8, passed" Kurenai said after gaining her composure

"Team 10, passed" Asuma said next

"Only 3 teams passed? I might have to change the academy's schedule then" Minato sigh while he was inwardly happy that his children passed, "All right, everyone is dismissed"

Every one left until it was only Kakashi and Minato, Minato raised his eyebrow at why Kakashi was still here, "what is it Kakashi?"

"Well, there's something we need to discuss" Kakashi looked at Minato and putting away his book, "that Inori girl? She posses a Kekkei Genkai"

Minato narrowed his eyes at that, "what kind of Kekkei Genkai?" He was not aware that she has a Kekkei Genkai, he just thought that she was a normal civilian but apparently not, he need to read her records again

"Well, she use crystals" this got Minato to widened his eyes, nobody have heard of a crystal Kekkei Genkai, well no one in Konoha at least

"I've never heard of this before" Minato said

"Yeah, it was the first time for me too" Kakashi then wondered, "how will the council handle this?"

"They would probably use the CRA on her" Minato sigh, "Fortunately for us they don't have to know just yet"

"I agree with what you're thinking sensei but it won't be long until the council found out" Kakashi said

"I know, but from what I heard she's my son's best friend so I owe her for at least keeping my son company when we were neglecting him" Minato said sadly

"Speaking about your son…no, never mind" Kakashi stopped, he was not sure how to say this

"What about my son Kakashi?" Minato stared at Kakashi, if something is going on with his son then he deserve to know

"No, it's nothing" Kakashi said before leaving Minato to go back and handle the monster called paperwork

* * *

**Hooray! I'm done with chapter 5, I'm going to take a break for a while since I've been doing nothing but typing so you'll probably see me post a new chapter after a week or two. Please review and send me ideas for the story line and voids**


	6. Phase 6: The Mission to Wave

**Naruto: Konoha's King**

**Hello people! I'm back with Naruto: Konoha's King, this here is phase 6 and I have to say, I'm quite happy with this fanfic results so far. Oh and please, I need ideas for new voids ok?**

* * *

Phase 6: The Mission to Wave

It's been 2 months since team 7 was formed, Sasuke still thinks that Naruto is beneath him and still broods on ways to kill Itachi, Hitomi still try to stick close to her nii-san but unfortunately for her Naruto spend most of his time with Inori and now Hitomi consider Inori her rival for Naruto's attention. Now the team is doing a mission, a horrible mission that has put many in the hospital…

"Target confirmed, it's in my line of sight"

"Roger, is everyone in position?"

"Red, ready"

"Black, ready"

"Pink, on standby"

"Yellow, ready and awaiting orders"

"All right…Now!" With that signal four blurs rush down to capture their target

"I got it! I got it!" Hitomi was holding a cat while said cat was trying to claw her face with it's claws

"Have you confirmed your target?" Kakashi asked

"Red ribbon on it's ear right? Yup, this is the one" Naruto said as the cat is scratching Hitomi's face

"All right, mission accomplish, good job team" Kakashi eye smiled, yup, their mission was to capture and retrieve the Daimyo's wife's cat, Tora

* * *

"Oooohhhh, my baby!" Cried the Daimyo's wife as she squeeze the life out of Tora

'Yes! Harder! SQUEEZE HARDER!' Hitomi evilly thought, she was scratched by the damn cat on the face multiple times on the way to the Hokage tower, if it wasn't for the fact that Tora was the Daimyo's wife's cat then she would have killed it

'Hmp' Sasuke care little for the cat, all that matters to him was killing Itachi

'Poor cat' Inori thought sadly, she was fond of animals and seeing an animal being squeezed to death saddened her

'I really don't want to be the cat right now, I can see the reason why it ran away from her' Naruto thought, he although don't like the cat can see why it would try to run away

When the Daimyo's wife's paid for the mission and left, everyone turned their heads on the Hokage. He sighed, "All right, Team 7 you will now do another mission, there's walking the Inazuka's dog, painting a fence, cleaning an a retired ninja's lawn-" He was interrupted by a scream of 'Tora! Nooooo!' "-Catching Tora again" He finished with a sigh

"Dad, can we stop doing all these chores? We need a better mission now!" Hitomi whined, she can't handle doing all these chores, she wanted a better mission

"Kakashi, do you think they're ready for a higher rank mission?" Minato question team 7's Jonin sensei

"Well they are good enough, I think it's a good idea" Kakashi said but inwardly he just didn't want to see a sad innocent Inori looking at him with a pleading eyes, he remember when he first saw that face and he almost wanted to give away everything he had owned that day he even thought that he was guilty for causing such face to appear and that death was not an enough of a punishment, that face should be considered an SS-rank Jutsu

"All right then, team 7 you are going to protect a bridge builder where he will finish his bridge, send him in!" Minato called and a drunken man walk in, he practically smells like alcohol

"These are my bodyguard? A scarecrow, a tomato, a princess and a duck, the only one look competent enough is the blonde guy" The man pointed to each member of team 7, Hitomi and Sasuke scowled at what they were called

"Now now, even though this is not what you were expecting I'm a Jonin and thus I can handle almost any kind of situation we may find our selves into" Kakashi reassured their client

"Fine, listen up brats! My name is Tazuna the super awesome bridge builder, your job is to protect me while I finish my bridge" Tazuna introduced himself

"Alright team, pack enough supplies for at least a 1 month trip and meet at the village gates at 2 hours" With that Kakashi left and so did everyone else while the Hokage was smiling

'Their first C-rank mission, I hope it goes well for them' Then when the Hokage was sure no one was looking he made shadow clones and let them do his paperwork, 'I'm so glad that Naruto told me this, it makes my life so much easier'

**Flashback**

Minato was doing the very thing he hated most, doing paperwork. When he first wanted to be Hokage he never expected him to deal with all of this paperwork. He wished for something, ANYTHING, to at least distract him for a while. His wish was answered as he heard a knock on his office door

"Come in"

Naruto came in to the room, when Minato saw this he smiled since he always try to find the time to spend more time with his son. Now that he's here he is able to reconnect their relationship and not think of the paperwork

"What can I do for you Naruto?" Minato ask with a smile

"Can I go to training ground 44?" Minato frowned, that place was not a place kids should be in

"If you do then I'll tell you the secret on how to beat paperwork" Naruto said with a smirk

Minato then wondered how his son would know how to beat paperwork if even he himself hasn't figured it out and was still in a losing battle against the almighty paperwork then how could a kid figure it out? But he was desperate enough to finally beat the dreaded paperwork that he accepted it without thinking too much of it

"Alright fine, but I'm will send a guide to accompany you" Minato said

"That's fine. Oh, one more thing, have you ever thought of using shadow clones?" Naruto left but outside the Hokage's office you can here someone slamming his head to the desk while muttering "stupid, stupid, stupid" it brought a smirk to Naruto's face that he was the first person to have found a way to beat paperwork

* * *

Somewhere in heaven, the first, second and third Hokage were also slamming their head to a nearby wall muttering "stupid, stupid, stupid" if only Naruto told them the secret while they were still alive and were still Hokage. No wait, that wouldn't work, he was not born yet. They also felt that their pride was hit massively as a kid somehow found a way to beat the paperwork while them, a veteran Shinobi, could not

**Flashback End**

'Yup, he's going to be a great Hokage when he grows up' Minato thought before going back to his list of "Ways to reconnect with my son", 'let's see, this won't probably work…how about this one?'

* * *

After 2 hours we see team 7 waiting near the village gate, they were still waiting for their sensei and client. Naruto and Inori were talking while Hitomi was twitching how Inori ruined her and her nii-san bonding time, Sasuke were still brooding on how to kill Itachi

"Yo" Everyone turned their heads to see Kakashi and Tazuna walking towards them

"Release!" Naruto, Hitomi and Sasuke thought that it was a genjutsu but unfortunately it wasn't

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked

"I don't believe it! Kakashi-sensei is actually on time!" Hitomi yelled, Naruto and Sasuke also couldn't believe it, and that's saying something since Sasuke mostly just ignore them

"Am I really that bad?" Kakashi scratch the back of his head

"It is common belief that Kakashi Hatake will be late to his own funeral" Naruto said as he still couldn't believe that Kakashi was on time

'I'm not that bad am I?' Kakashi wondered, "Anyway, let's go we still have a mission to finish"

They left the village and Hitomi was excited since this is the first time she ever step out of the village, Sasuke thinks that with this he will fight stronger opponents and will become strong enough to beat Itachi, Inori was walking quietly and Naruto was checking his surroundings. It was then when Naruto notices two puddles ahead of them. Kakashi also noticed but say nothing, when they passed the two puddles, 2 ninjas jumped out of the puddle and ripped Kakashi to shreds

Naruto reacted quickly and punch one of the ninjas to knock him out while Inori wrap the other guy with ninja wire so fast that all you have to do was blink to miss it

"Well, that was impressive you two" They all turned to see Kakashi, Hitomi, and Tazuna just blink still tried to understand what just happened while Sasuke scowled

"Now then, will you tell us why you attack us?" Kakashi questioned

"We'll tell you nothing!" Both of them said in perfect unison, it was then when Inori came towards them and Kakashi knew what was going to happen

'No! Must turn away!' Kakashi quickly use his hands to cover his eye

"Please?" Inori asked in a cute way while tilting her head with an innocent look on her face… too innocent in fact and both captured ninja's defenses were broken, no completely shattered

"Okay! Okay! We'll tell you everything! Just please stop! Please! Don't look at us with those eyes!" Both ninja's quickly told them everything from Gato to the fact that Tazuna was their target because he was going to finish his bridge that interrupt Gato's business

"There, that's everything we know now stop looking at us with those eyes!" The demon brothers, were squirming to get away

'I see, well this mission just got into at least A-rank' Kakashi take a glance at Inori and the struggling brothers, 'yup, definitely an SS-rank Jutsu'

"Well Tazuna, what do you have to say to yourself?" Kakashi turned to Tazuna who was sweating bullets

"W-well, what those guys said is true. Wave is a poor country right now because of Gato but this bridge can bring us back hope, with it we can have a more stable trading route and we won't have to worry about Gato" Tazuna said and then he seems that he was about to cry, "but it's okay, you guys can leave if you want, I'll just continue on my own and probably die, my daughter will hate Konoha and my grandson will cry and blame you guys too, I'm fine"

Kakashi blink and then blink again,"I guess we have no choice but to continue the mission" Kakashi sigh

'Success' Tazuna was doing a peace sign to himself while everyone is not looking

And with that, team 7 continues on their mission. Everyone was guard right now, they can never expect what would happen now that they know it was an A-rank mission…well, they would still be in danger even if it was a C-rank. Team 7 is walking down the path that leads to wave and when Hitomi heard rustling in the bushes she quickly threw a kunai at the direction, only to hit a poor rabbit

"Well… it seems that was your first kill so congratulation?" Naruto said

"I'm sorry rabbit" Hitomi cuddled the dead rabbit

'Something isn't right here' Kakashi thought, suddenly he heard a sound, "Everyone! Down! Now!"

Everyone did what Kakashi said and felt relieve because a giant sword just swing by and pass above everyone's head. When the blade stop by chopping a tree, there was a man standing on the handle of the blade, he was wearing no shirt and has bandages covering his face

"You are all my prey. Which one should I kill first?" The masked man asked himself

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the mist" Kakashi said as his left hand reach his headband

"Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja" Zabuza replied

"Team! Protect Tazuna, I'll handle him, he is not someone you could deal with right now" Kakashi ordered his team as they went into positions

"Well, it seems like I'll have my fun after all" Zabuza then leak out his Killer Intent

Sasuke feeling most of it as he was in front of the others was shaking in fear, as the KI seems so potent and terrifying

"Sasuke!" Sasuke got over his shock look at Kakashi, "Don't worry, I'll protect all of you, even if it means my life"

"Brave words, now let's see how you handle this! **Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu** (Kirigakure no Jutsu)" The entire battlefield was then covered in mist

From there Kakashi unleash his Sharingan that got some questions towards Sasuke and entered into a fearsome battle where until the bridge builder and the team, except Naruto and Inori, couldn't follow their movements as they kept trading blows and blocking them and jump from one place to another

Kakashi then got tricked by Zabuza and got captured in his **Water Prison Jutsu **(Suirō no Jutsu) He was then freed by Inori's impressive accuracy to throw multiple weapons. Because of her, Kakashi manage to get free and battle Zabuza once more, then Zabuza went through a few seals which Kakashi followed

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu! **(Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu)" Both yelled as two dragons rise from the water and crash at each other

"So what? You are no threat, you can only copy me, like the monkey you are" Zabuza taunted

When both of them were going through seals again, Zabuza stopped midway because he could see an image of himself behind Kakashi. It was at that moment of weakness that Kakashi finished his seals

"**Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!** (Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu)" Kakashi shouted as the water created a vortex before massive amounts of water launch it self at Zabuza which cause him to crash towards a tree

"H-how? How can you know what Jutsu I was going to use? C-can you see the future?" Zabuza looked at Kakashi who was approaching him, kunai at hand

"Yes, and you know what I see? You're death" Just before Zabuza could retort, multiple senbons pierced Zabuza's neck and a hunter-nin from Kiri arrived

"You're right, his future is death. I thank you for what you have done, I have been tracking him for weeks now" Kakashi went over to Zabuza to check his pulse

'No pulse, it seems he really is dead' Kakashi thought, Kakashi backed up a little before the hunter-nin shunsin away

As Kakashi walk back to his team with his headband covering his Sharingan eye, he passed out

"Kakashi-sensei!" Everyone shouted except for Sasuke since he is a brooder

"Is he going to be alright?" Tazuna ask with concern in his voice

"Yeah, he's going to be alright, he just pass out from chakra exhaustion" Naruto answered, "Do you have a place for Kakashi-sensei to rest?"

"Yeah, my house is not too far away from here" Tazuna proceed to lead team 7 back to his house as fast as possible so they wouldn't be ambushed again

* * *

**Yay! I'm happy I finish this chapter! It's so difficult to write a chapter if you don't have any motivation for it. Anyway, this is phase 6 hope you readers like it, and I'm also working on a new fanfic called 'Naruto: The Thread Ninja'. If you can why don't you give it a read? Of course, I may decide to change the title a bit but in any case why don't you review me so I can get some motivation… oh and ideas, I need ideas for new voids**


End file.
